The characteristic of a conventional technology for the area security identification recognition system is to perform security abnormality detection and identification recognition with respect to the specified security area. The logged information is only for the afterward inquiry and verification, and has never been used for real-time analysis, comparison and decision making for the occurrence of security conditions. With conventional identification recognition techniques, the general limitation and drawbacks for an area security system include limited identification recognition ability, unreliable accuracy, and slowness in recognition speed, etc. Other than this, with conventional technology, each area security system has limited coverage to its own local area, and there is no internal communication with video amongst all local security systems to assure the integral security efficiency. With such security loopholes, when there are multiple intruders invading multiple adjacent security areas simultaneously, it is hard for security management staff to perform in time efficient actions due to lacking of sufficient real-time global information regarding the whole security system.
Additionally, a conventional area security system also lacks of design for performing wired/wireless on-line communication with the other external/remote area security systems. Since such local security system cannot stay in turn with security events/activities of any external/remote security systems, it is hard to perform proactive/preventive actions to the best of a security system in order to minimize any potential damage. Similarly, any information regarding the security abnormality happened in a local security system cannot be broadcasted in time to the neighboring/remote security systems for helpful warning and preventive actions.
A conventional area security system also lacks of ability to save and utilize the information regarding the moving/living objects entering a security area. Without a fast computation ability to perform real-time behavior analysis and habit recognition, a conventional security system also has limited ability and accuracy to perform the function of identification recognition. Therefore, conventional area security systems have limited recognition functions, and easily misjudge an intruder or a non-intruder. This may trigger a false alarm.